A summoners wish
by SeaJade
Summary: Ok, so this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside-down. I'll just take a minute so sit right there. I'll tell you about how I became...the most hated person in Valoran. (Ok, what summary is one of the arcs I'm going to get too. It won't immediately start off with that being the main plot, but it will be the earliest main arc.) Includes OC's and champions. R&R.
1. Prolouge

Hey Guys, SeaJade here, so, I recently uncovered the game that is known as League of Legends and found that is was really quite fun (I stink at it tho). Anyway, I thought that it would be fun to write a story about it.

This is the prologue. I really just wanted to throw this in here. I do have a favor to ask all of my readers. Please correct me if I get anything wrong content wise. I'm still not that privy to all of the League of legends jargon so I might get somethings wrong. Please bear with me and enjoy the Story!

* * *

Prolouge:

Kris walked up the cold, stone steps of the League of Legends institution. He reached the top step just as the sun hit the large, oak door in front of him. Kris brought his hands up to his mouth, exhaling in an attempt to warm up his nearly frozen extremities, and watched his breath escape into the air.

Kris grasped the cold brass knob and pushed the door open. The door creaked from the movement and the sound echoed down the long hallways of the prestigious institution.

He rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm them up as he walked into the building and shook his normally black hair free of the white that had landed upon it. His gaze wandered from wall to wall, glancing at all the pictures and decorations that adorned the walls. He had been to the institution a few times before, but the majesty of the building never failed to impress him.

As he walked, he went over and over in his mind how his meeting might play out. He had just graduated from summoner's school and was the only one in his class to get a job directly in the institution itself.

As he walked, he quickly found himself lost in thought and subsequently lost as in he had no idea where he was. He pulled out the letter that was given to him the week before.

 _Dear Summoner,_

 _You have been invited to the Institution of War. We will await your arrival a week from today, at 6:00, in the council room on the fourth floor._

 _League of Legends Divison Leader,_

 _Lute Yool_

Kris read and reread the short letter. In his opinion, the letter left a lot of information that should have included, but who was he to judge the contents of the letter. After looking around, and attempting to find out what floor he was on, he quickly figured out that he had overshot the fourth floor by three floors. _Good thing I arrived half-an-hour early._ He thought.

He quickly relocated the stairs and made his way down. Soon, he was standing in front two double doors, one with an engraving on a gold plate that said C _onference Room_ and a piece of paper taped below that had three names on it;

Summoner Kris Waters

Summoner Cait Alans

Summoner Abel A. Alans

Well, Kris was him, so he opened the door and entered to find three seats in the middle of a platform in the shape of a half circle. He looked around the room a mixed feeling of anxiousness and eagerness welling up within him.

"Can I help you?"

Kris' heart skipped a beat at the sudden noise. He looked up and saw a middle aged woman sitting up on top of the platform.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. Um, I am Kris Waters, I was told to come here today," said Kris as he rose up his letter for proof.

The woman nodded as she acknowledged the piece of paper in his hands, "Glad to see that you have made it. I am Lute Yool. Let us wait for the other's to arrive before we begin."

 _Others?_ Kris thought, _what other's? Am I in trouble? What did I do?_

His question was soon answered as the door opened and a cute brunette girl and tall, lanky boy walked through the door.

Lute acknowledged the two and said, "Cait and Abel right? Take a seat."

The girl dubbed Cait nodded and Abel gave a short "yep" as they sat down.

"You too Kris," Lute said.

Slightly embarrassed, Kris quickly took the only remaining seat next to Cait and gave Lute his full attention.

Lute smiled and nodded to the three in front of her, "I hope you know why you are here today. As you know, only three people per year from around Runeterra are allowed to proceed straight from summoner's school to the Institution. You three are the chosen ones. Not only did the three of you have exceptional grades, you also displayed good teamwork, sportsmanship, helpfulness, and friendliness throughout you time at school. From here on out you will be acknowledged as official summoner's of the League."

Kris' heart sped up. Him? An official League of Legends summoner? _This is like every single person whose dream is to be an official League summoner's dream_!

Cait and Abel looked at each other and they both broke into huge grins.

"Sis," Abel said, barely containing his excitement, "we've done it. We've done it!"

Cait let out a little sniffle and brought her hand up to her eye, nodding at her brother's words.

"Aww, come on Cait, don't cry." Abel said.

Lute looked at the new summoner's like how a mother would look at her child who just got first place in the school talent show, "Now then, while you are working here your living expenses and living quarters will be provided. Cait and Abel, you two will share a room. Normally, we do not allow members of the opposite sex to stay in the same room but since you two are siblings, we will make an exception. Kris, who your roommate is will be decided at a later date. Maybe if you're lucky…or unlucky…, you might even get paired up with a champion."

The three summoners nodded to show that they had no problems with what their higher-up has said.

Lute stood up, the three novice summoner's following her example. As Lute picked up a folder that was lying next to her, she pulled something out of it. Whatever it was, she tossed one at each of the new summoner's.

All Kris saw was a flash of something, and his hand flew out and caught…a key.

"Those are the keys to your rooms. The three of you have adjacent rooms. The door number is on the key. Please don't loose them, you will have to pay to get another. Oh, and one more thing, Your pay, work hours, and the rules will be made known to you at a later date."

After she said what she wanted to say, Lute turned walked down the platform to the level of the three apprentice summoners and walked over to the door.

Kris and the others got up and walked out of the door that Lute was holding open. As the door was closing, the three heard a "I look forward to working with you," right before the door clicked shut.

Excitement still flowing through his veins, Kris turned to the siblings next to him. "Hey," he said, extending out his hand first to Abel, "I'm Kris."

Abel grasped his hand firmly, "Hey, I'm Abel, and this is my twin sister, Cait."

Cait curtsied and Kris bowed his head a little.

Kris took a look at the small metal object that was in his hand. The number 713 was engraved on the handle of the key.

"Shall we head up to our rooms?" asked Abel.

"Sure," Kris answered as he turned towards the staircase.

The three made small talk as they climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. When they arrived to their rooms, they said their goodbyes and Kris walked into his new home.

The room was quite big. Immediately as he entered, he walked into a living room. Towards the right was a kitchen, and to the left was a hallway with two branching rooms, both with their own bathroom.

In the living room, there was table, and on the table was a white letter. Kris walked over and opened up the letter.

 _Summoner Kris,_

 _You are required to come to the summoning chambers at 7:30. Your job is starting._

 _Lute Yool,_

 _P.S. If you don't know that the summoning chambers are, they are on the first floor end of the hallway on your right after getting off of the stairs._

Kris checked his watch. _6:30, ok I have an hour left._ He put down the letter and flopped onto the nearby couch. He quickly took note of the television remote that was next to him. He picked it up and turned on the television, switching through the channels until he found a channel that he thought looked interesting.

"And today ladies and gentlemen," said a very familiar looking, blonde newscaster, "The Institution, you know which one we are talking about, has just released the names of the three summoners that have been accepted as official league representatives."

This caught Kris' attention. He leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hand.

"Abel Alans, Cait Alans, and Kris Waters," pictures of the three of them appeared on the screen, "we look forward to your contribution to the esteemed League of Legends.

Well, now they were officially recognized as League summoners. Kris leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt that when he opened them, it would be time for him to start his new job and embark on a grand adventure.

* * *

Ok. This was just to establish the main OC's of my story. Once again, if you have any tips or corrections, please do not hesitate to put them in a review.

Ciao,

SeaJade


	2. Bots of Doom

Hey guys. Second Chapter up. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

One Year Later…..

 _Background_

 _It has been one year since Kris, Abel, and Cait have become official summoners of the Institute of War. They are still novice summoners, but are quickly rising in reputation amongst their colleagues. They have already made some acquaintances and friends among the champions and other summoners. However, little do they realize that there is a growing darkness in the Institute of War that is threatening to break out and throw everything into chaos._

* * *

Ashe was in the fight of her life. She was just supposed to be fighting some bots, "for training purposes" they said. "It'll be fun," they said.

Well, this was not training, and this most definitely was not fun. Ashe threw herself onto the ground to avoid one of the many snares that the opponent in front of her had just unleashed.

She tucked into a roll and came on one knee. She knocked a handful of arrows in her bow, aimed, and released. The arrows flew true and the Morgana bot looked like a walking pin cushion. However, that was the problem: it was still walking.

 _Now!_ A voice in her head commanded. Immediately, Ashe drew another arrow and imbued it with her ice-cold magic. She fired the frozen arrow at her enemy who was unable to dodge in time and the arrow flew straight into the bots face. The bot immediately froze, and then fell onto the ground with a crash. It shattered into a million pieces and Ashe let out a sigh of relief.

 _Nice, you have slain an enemy!_ The voice in her head said.

 _Ha, thanks summoner._ Ashe replied via thought.

 _Hey, no problem, you're do-WATCH OUT!_ The voice yelled.

Ashe jumped at the sudden warning and her summoner flashed her to the side. She was unsure of what the danger was, but she knew better than to disregard the voice. However, she didn't get far enough and a giant explosion blasted her backwards. The last thing she saw was a small, bomb-throwing yordle bot come out of the bush laughing manically. Then everything went black.

"Wow, we just got wrecked," said a certain black-haired summoner.

"Those weren't regular bots were they," the frost archer accused, "what did you do?"

Kris let out a short laugh and just gave the freljord warrior a knowing grin, "Let's just say I got a little bored over the break. We kept winning our games so I thought I would spice things up. Oh, and before you say anything, Yool gave me permission to…tamper...with the bots ahead of time."

Ashe sighed, "Ok, that may be so, but how were you able to make them so strong?"

"Oh, it wasn't just me, Abel and Cait helped out too." Kris said.

Ashe sighed, "You three….it's always you three. Speak of the devils."

Just then, two brunette summoner's walked up to Kris and Ashe.

"Dude," Abel said with obvious happiness, "that was awesome."

Even Cait, the normally unemotional one had a smile on her face.

"Well, we did make it that way," Kris said, "The bots of doom…."

"I think I hate you guys." Said the Frost Archer, "oh hey Sona."

The blue haired musician strung a cord to announce her greetings and arrival. Then struck another one. Cait giggled and everyone else just looked at the two silent ones with looks of confusion.

"Speak English please," Abel said with a sigh of exasperation.

Sona just struck a few more chords and Cait walked over and plucked a few strings of her own. The two girls just looked at each other and giggled.

"Traitor," Abel growled at his sister.

The boys, totally unsure of what was unfolding before them, turned to the other female present, hoping that she would be able to explain the situation. After all, Ashe was a girl and this was obviously girl thing as it didn't make sense to them.

Ashe just looked at the two boys and gave a smirk, before walking over to Sona and playing a few notes. Truthfully, she had no idea what she was doing, but if it was something that would get back at the boys who just made her go through that traumatizing experience, she would risk a little embarrassment. Sona looked at her with confusion but Ashe gave a wink out of sight of the boys and hoped she would catch on.

Cait obviously did and just started laughing, followed by Ashe and soon Sona. Kris and Abel just looked at each other sighed. Girls were definitely weird.

"Hey, where is Fizz?" Kris asked.

"I don't know," Abel replied, "After the match he just left saying something about saving the fishes."

For the past few months, the three summoners and these three champs made a deal to have a match every Saturday and then go out to lunch afterwards. They had while they were still learning the ropes, each summoner had bonded to a champ. Cait had become friends with Sona, Kris was sure it was because they both didn't really speak and Cait could somehow communicate through Sona's instrument, though he didn't know how.

Abel had befriended Fizz. It didn't take long for Kris to realize the reason. They both were tricksters and had very defined senses of humor. The way that Kris had met Ashe was that unbeknownst to many besides the people in the group, both Kris and Ashe had a love for reading. They met once while Kris had snuck into the Library at night. Ashe was on one of the couches asleep, with a book open on her lap. After almost putting an arrow through his head, the two learned about each other's love for books and hit it off from there. Ever since, the six of them had become good friends.

"Well, if Fizz isn't going to be here, do you guys still want to go out, or should we take a break for today?" Kris asked.

"I'm up for whatever," the freljordian said.

Sona plucked a few cords and then shrugged. Cait followed suit.

Kris looked at Abel who looked like he was about to speak and then stopped.

"What?" Kris asked.

Abel walked over to Kris and then turned his back towards the others.

"Hey, why don't we do _that_ instead today." Abel whispered.

"You don't mean…" Kris whispered back.

"Yeah, now would be perfect. We have to do it soon anyway, the tournament is going to start soon and then it'll be too late."

Kris thought about it for a moment and then nodded. The two boys turned to the ladies.

"We just remembered that we had to do something-," Abel said.

"Why don't you guys have like a girls day or something. Go shopping, paint your nails." Kris finished.

"Oh, but make sure you go to the champion spectator stand at 3-," Abel started.

"We're putting on a show," Kris finished.

Then the two took off down the hallway. The two champions looked at Cait for an answer but she just shrugged, she had as much as an idea of what they were doing as they did.

"I just hope they don't get in trouble…" Ashe said as the three girls watched the retreating boys.

* * *

I wonder what their plan could be...

Actually I don't cause I'm the author and I know exactly what they are planning. That sentence is what you guys are supposed to be thinking are supposed to then look forward to the next chapter of this fanfic. You won't be able to sleep or eat. You will just sit in front of your computer hitting the refresh button until you see that i updated the next chapter. All because I left you on the most hangcliffiest of hangliffers.

JK

Ciao,

SeaJade


	3. The Game Begins

Hey guys, Chapter 3 is up...obviously. Anyway, this story I am trying out a writing style that I am not really used to, so if it doesn't read well please let me know. Also, any tips on how to fix said mistakes or choppy writing style would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

 _Somewhere, deep in the bowls of the Institution or War_...

Kris and Abel stood, looking at their most recent creations.

"They are totally going to hate this," Abel said with obvious mirth.

"I know," Kris agreed, "So, now that we have gotten the stage ready, where will we find our actors?"

"Let me just ask you this," Abel said with an evil gleam in his eye, "which champions are power-obsessed, won't back down from a challenge, and would really hate being defeated by a couple of bots in front of the every single champion?"

"You really are cruel aren't you?" Kris said already listing five champions to play along in the two summoner's performance/massacre that they were planning.

"The performance is in three hours," Abel said, "let's hurry."

Kris simply nodded and the two left the room, their creations awaiting the moment where they would get to shine.

Abel spotted their first participant. It wasn't actually hard, given that Draven….I mean Draaaaaaven, didn't actually know the meaning of the words quite and discreet.

"Welcome, ladies, to the League of Draven!" the axe wielding executioner said, as a group of young ladies entered the Institute of War.

The ladies giggled and Draven continued to shamelessly flirt with them as Kris and Abel walked up to him.

"Yo, Draven!" Abel shouted, interrupting Draven who appeared to be right in the middle of one of his horrible jokes.

Draven stopped, annoyed because he was just about reach the punch line of his most famous joke, and glanced at the two summoner's who dared to interrupt him. He recognized them, they hadn't been around long, but they had certainly made a name for themselves. He had heard from some of the more, technologically knowledgeable summoners, that they weren't half bad at what they did. Even Heimerdinger had praised their work once.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh," the tall brunette started, "we just wanted to ask you if you wanted to fight in a bot game in three hours."

 _A bot game? Seriously? Not even worth Draven's time._ Draven thought.

"Sorry," (he wasn't sorry in the slightest) he said, gesturing to the gaggle of girls in front of him, "but as you see, I am busy right now."

"Oh, ok," Kris said, and then turned to Abel and spoke just loud enough for Draven to hear, "I guess he is just scared that he might loose to bots in front of his new female friends."

"Ha!" Draven exclaimed, "your petty taunts and jibes aren't going to work on Draven!"

"Isn't it Draaaaaaven?" Abel asked, "or did you change it?"

"What?" Draven asked.

"Well," Abel answered, "you are always saying that you're name is Draaaaaaven to others, but you just said that you were Draven right now. So are you Draaaaaaven or Draven?"

"Valid question," Kris chimed in, "I was just wondering that too."

"You plebeians must address me as Draaaaaven 'cause you aren't awesome enough," Draven said, "however, since I am as awesome as I am, I can refer to my self as only Draven. I am the only one however, because no one else is as awesome as me."

"More beautiful….maybe," Draven added with a side glance at the ladies next to him, they blushed, "but definitely not as awesome."

"Oh, ok," Abel said, "that makes sense."

"Yeah, sorry for bothering you," Kris said, "we don't want to humiliate you in front of them. We understand that you're scared to loose against some bots in front of them. Pretty wise of you actually, taking the easy way out to protect your bravado. Very commendable."

"Yeah, good job," Abel added, "We'll go find someone else to try out our bots. Who would've guessed, the glorious executioner afraid of getting executed by a couple of machines."

The two summoners started to walk away.

"Wait for iiiiiiiit," Abel whispered in a sing-song voice.

Meanwhile, Draven was wrapped up in intense internal turmoil. _Their taunts won't get the best of me! Draven a coward!? They wish! There is no way that the great me would fall for such an obvious ploy. I'm too great for their little games. They don't affect me!_

Obviously, the words were bothering the glorious executioner quite a bit.

Kris and Abel were only about to seven steps before Draven called out to them, "Fine! I'll accept your pathetic challenge. But if I win, I'll expect some heavy recompense."

Both Kris and Abel smiled inwardly and turned around, "Deal!" Abel said, "Summoner's Rift, 5:00 sharp. Oh, and how about if our bots loose, we will become your slaves for a day. We will do anything you want, aside form anything that could get up fired. Other than that, it's free game."

"Cocky little…." Draven muttered, "Fine! I'll see you there."

"Technically you won't," Kris started, "because we won't actually be on the Rift with you, we will be watching form the stands as you get served….whoops, did I just say that out loud?"

Draven glared at the two as they walked away from him. Though experienced as he was, he quickly masked it and turned back to his female companions, smiling. With promises that they would be watching the fight, Draven let them go. Only so that Draven himself could get ready. He would make sure to win and he would make sure they would pay for their cockiness dearly. He already had some ideas brewing in his mind on what he would make them do when they lost their little bet.

Kris and Abel turned around a corner before they began to talk again.

"Went a little too far on the bet thing, don't you think?" Kris asked, "also, we might have come across a little too cocky."

"No way," Abel dismissed his friends worries with a wave of his hand, "we are the ones who built these particular bots, you know how strong they are. Also, being cocky is the only way to get to the champions like Draven. They're so full of themselves that the only time they'll listen is if you attack and re-attack their pride."

Kris sighed, "True I guess. Anyway, who is next? Syndra? Veigar? They won't like the idea of people considering things being stronger than them. If we promote it that way, they might join."

"Yeah, I guess," Abel said, "we could always start there. There's also Garen. If we get him in the presence of you know who and ask him if the Might of Demacia is scared of some robots, his normally level headed self might be replaced with the desire to show off…."

"That's only four though." Kris pondered. "Oh, we could offer Sivir money if she beats our bots."

"Yeah, that would work," Abel agreed.

Kris thought about that for a minute, "No wait, that's no good."

"Why?"

"Because she refuses to play any games with Draven now. The flyswatter incident, remember?"

"Ah, right. Though, to be fair, that was really funny.…Who else then?"

"Vel'koz?" Kris said tentatively, "I mean, we could tell him that we will give him new knowledge about the technamaturgy that we have stored in our bots…."

"He probably already knows it though…" Abel sighed, "also, those Void guys are scary to talk to. Last time I saw Cho'gath, I promise you, he tried to eat me."

"I believe you," Kris said with all seriousness.

"Why don't we just ask Ashe or Sona to do that?" Abel asked.

"Because they already had to go through are bots of doom version one. I doubt they'd be very happy to go against the bots of doom verson 2." Kris replied.

"True, true." Abel said, "who then?"

The two pondered on who they should ask to be the final contestant in their show. Each pondering and then saying: "Oh, what about-" before stopping suddenly and shaking their head.

Suddenly Kris was struck with an idea, "Hey, do most of the champions watch Janna's News Channel?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?" Abel asked.

"Well, if we find her before her show starts, we could have her advertise it for us. She could even say that we had one spot remaining for whoever wanted it. She is on from 4 to 4:45 so that could work."

"That would work," Abel said, "let's go find her. Split up, we'll cover more ground….I've always wanted to say that."

"Nice," Kris smirked, "meet up back at the room to be ready to summon the bots onto the rift."

"Sure."

The two summoners parted ways in search for the champion known as the storm's fury.

Their talk went fine, great actually. Janna was more than happy to advertise the bot game that would be taking place at 5. They soon found Veigar and Syndra talking about world domination over some black coffee (and cream 'n sugar in Syndra's case). Veigar was easily persuaded to join in on the bot fight after making some underhanded jibes about his height, but Syndra flat out refused. She would be busy from 4 to 7 and therefore would have no time to get ready. The summoners bid their goodbyes and walked off to find Garen, hopefully with Katarina.

"You know," Kris started, "in hindsight, making fun of two of the most power crazy champions in the League was probably not the smartest idea."

"Ah, whatever, it's not like they can hurt a summoner without paying a price." Abel said offhandedly.

"For normal champions," Kris warned him, "I'm pretty sure those two could find a way to exact their revenge and not get caught."

"You worry too much," Abel said, "everything is going to turn out fine."

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

"I was thinking the same thing."

5:00 P.M.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift," Kris said over the loudspeakers, "ladies and gentlemen, today we bring to you a battle that no one has ever seen the likes of."

"Our five contestants," Abel continued, "Draven as ADC!"

At the name, a multitude of high-pitched female voices rang out from the crowd that had gathered. Kris had underestimated the popularity and power of Janna's television show.

"Veigar in Mid!"

Some more screams, though the balance between female and male were about 50-50.

"Garen at Top!"

Kris and Abel had somehow managed to convince him to join their little game, though Kris had high suspicions that the only reason was due to Abel challenging his loyalty to Demacia through some completely skewed logic.

"Darius also at Top!"

After Draven had joined, he had somehow convinced his brother to join him, promising him two loyal slaves if he helped him win."

"And last but not least, the support, Janna!"

She apparently, thought that the whole idea would be a lot of fun, so she signed herself up. Kris had a nagging suspicion that that was the reason why so many people showed up to this match. But that didn't matter though, because he was about to put on a show that they would never remember.

"Let the games begin!" Abel shouted at last.

Kris and Abel had been able to perform a special introduction to this match due to them being the whole reason why this match was taking place. After their little speech, the two made their way down to the special champion speciation stands. Although they weren't necessarily supposed to be there, the champions were pretty chill about letting a few summoners sit with them during a match.

The two found some seats right next to Ashe, Cait (the sister), Sona, and Fizz.

"Hey Fizz," Kris said whilst giving a reverse nod to the aquatic creature.

"'Sup," Fizz said, eyes glued to the match.

"Wanna place a bet on which team will win?" Abel asked.

Cait shook her head, she wasn't the betting type. Sona did the same.

"Sure," Ashe said, "2000 on the blue team."

"Oh," Kris raised his eyebrows, "you don't think our bots can win? I'll go 2,500 on our bots."

"3000 on red," Abel pitched in.

"3000 on blue," Fizz countered, "that match we played today was hard, but I don't think that this team will loose. They are pretty solid."

"Haha," Kris said with an evil glint in his eye, "we shall see…we shall see."

* * *

Woah, I wonder who will win?

Actually, no I don't. But you guys do don'tcha now.

Anyway, I'll update again later.

Ciao,

SeaJade


	4. In Way Over Their Heads

Hello my fine friends, SeaJade here. Oh hmm, let's see...I forgot what I was going to say...

Oh well, If I remember, I will mention it at the bottom of this page, for now though,

Enjoy!

* * *

 _15 min into the game_

"Ha," Fizz said stabbing Abel with his trident that he pulled out from somewhere, "You guys had better get that gold ready."

"Don't be so sure," Abel retorted, keeping his eyes on the match.

Kris had to agree, it did look like his bots were loosing. Veigar had pushed up towards the inhib tower while the Darius and Garen had already taken the first inhibitor. Draven and Janna were doing a little worse for where and had only taken the first turret, but then again, Draven had been ganking the other lanes every minute or so, forcing Janna to figh 1.

It was also around this time that the whispers started.

"Is this really all we came to see?"

"Janna promised us a show, this is just a regular bot match…"

"I want my money back…"

"Dude, this is free, you didn't buy tickets."

"Oh, right, still, this match is disappointing."

"Those two summoners have really let us down."

Abel and Kris looked at each other and nodded. Then both of them pulled back their right hand sleeve to reveal a watch-looking device.

"What's that?" Ashe asked.

"You'll see," Kris answered.

Kris and Abel both pressed a button on their watches and then they both smiled to their friends, "Now, the show starts."

Draaaaaaven was not happy. This wasn't worth his time. He was promised a match, and this wasn't even close to being one. Sure he was the glorious executioner, but this massacre was just getting boring. He couldn't count how many times he had lopped of the head of the Morgana bot.

It had to be fifteen minutes in, and Draven did not give the game another 15, it would be over by then, and when it was, he would have a nice little chat with those two summoners who dared to embarrass him in front of those ladies.

Draven reached his lane where Janna had been holding off the Morg and the Jinx bot. However, he didn't see either Morgana or Jinx so he asked his summoner to warn the other lanes that enemies were missing.

"Hey, Janna-babe, you know where they went?" Draven asked, putting as much suave in his voice as he could.

Janna ignored his obvious suave, "No, they were here just a few moments you came, then they just disappeared."

"Ha, those bots learned to fear the great Draaaaven after all. I knew I was great," Draven did a short little dance.

 _Hey Draven._

Draven have an annoyed look when he heard the voice, "It's not Draven,summoner. To you, its Draaaaaven."

 _My apologies,_ the summoner said, _however, you brother wanted me to warn you that there is no one top...and wait a minute...Veigar says that Swain is still in his lane, he is worried that he might get ganked. Darius and Garen are on the way to support him._

Draven scowled, "Should we help them? Team fight at mid?"

Apparently Janna had received the same information cause she blurted out, "Should we just push tower then?"

 _Do as Janna said,_ Draven's summoner told him, _continue pushing tower, it they aren't in lane, it's their loss._

Draven snorted and was about to take a step when he was blasted from behind by a dark binding.

"What!?" Draven exclaimed. Morg wasn't there a second ago. How did she sneak up on him?

Janna reacted quickly but not fast enough. Once the dark binding hit Draven, it broke up and dark bindings flew everywhere. Janna jumped to the side to avoid one, but it curved and ended up hitting her anyway. Then the ground beneath both of them turned into tormented soil.

"Where is she?!" Draven yelled. He had been released from the dark binding only to be hit by two more that had been flying around the area.

He had seen her right after she hit him with her dark binding, but now, she had disappeared once again. He spun his head around, only to come face to face with a face that would haunt him in his dreams…not that he would ever admit it.

The Jinx bot had materialized and stood an arms length away from the rooted Draven. Draven immediately brought down one of his axes onto the bots head, but the Jinx bot just raised her hand and caught his blade.

Draven's Jaw dropped, "H-How?"

Jinx didn't respond, but just gave a grin before holding her rocket launcher and stuffing it into Draven's open mouth.

"Aww, Fishbones," the Jinx bot whined, "I thought you're first kiss was supposed to be with me." Then, she pulled the trigger.

 **An Ally Has Been Slain**

Janna closed her eyes at the sight; she did not need to see Draven's headless body hit the floor. Even if she knew that he couldn't technically die, that was not a sight that she wanted in her head. Suddenly, she was free. Janna flashed into a bush hoping that the Jinx bot had not noticed her…and surprisingly it didn't. Janna let out a sigh of relief and started to teleport back to her fountain.

 _Janna,_ her summoner said, _Garen wants to know what is going on._

"Tell him that Morg and Jinx appeared out of nowhere and Draven got wrecked," Janna said, her backing almost complete.

Suddenly, sometihng shot out from the bush besides Janna and the ethereal chain pierced her chest.

"Ugh," Janna winced.

Morg stepped out of the adjacent bush and started walking towards her.

 _Janna, move!_ Her summoner commanded.

Janna tried to run away, but then searing pain shot up her foot.

"Gah!" Janna looked at her foot to see that it was trapped in one of the Jinx bot's flame chompers, "What is this?"

Janna pried her leg from the chompers, and tried to resume her escape, however, she wasn't out of Morg's range so the ethereal chains had finished winding around her body and started to tighten. Janna let out a small scream, as her life-breath was squeezed out of her.

Then, release. Morg's chains had disappeared. Janna stumbled forward, trying to regain her breath. Pain shot up her leg. She had underestimated the wound that Jinx's flame chompers had done. She was bleeding too much. She felt weak.

 _Janna! Janna! Jannaaaaaaa!_

Janna fell.

 **Enemy Double Kill**

Veigar was not worried. The world's strongest yordle didn't know fear. He was the world's strongest yordle….no, he was just the worlds strongest. He did not know fear. He wasn't worried or afraid. It was only a few bots…possible three. That was no reason to be worried. He could take on their whole team if he so wished, he was just kind enough to let his teammates have something to do. He wasn't worried…but…just to be safe, under the tower looks like a comfortable place to be.

 _You're scared, aren't you._ His summoner jeered at him.

"Shut it mortal," Veigar growled, "I will send you into the void if you do not cease you incessant yammering."

 _Puh-leeez._ His summoner replied, _You couldn't do that if you tried._

Veigar's eyes glowed, "Mortal, you will regret this day."

 _You have said that to me the last twelve times we've fought together, and those were the twelve best days of my life. I mean, my luck those days was at an all time high…maybe I'll go bet against TF again after this match, with my luck I might actually win._

Veigar was the strongest of all, so he didn't feel the need to respond…actually, he was fuming on the inside but he knew that arguing with this particular summoner would be useless. Veigar watched as the Swain bot killed a few of his minions. Veigar didn't like that this bot would get so uppity that it would dare kill minions in front of him.

Veigar dashed (waddled) forward, twisting the edges of space and time around his target, creating a barrier that could not be surpassed. Then he called upon his magic and shot dark matter to rain upon this Swain's parade.

The Swain bot, however, just looked at Veigar and summoned a shield around him and passed through his event horizon.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Veigar exclaimed.

Then, the ground beneath Veigar started to glow…actually, the whole expanse of land around Veigar and the land around the land around Veigar was affected by the Swain bot's Nevermore.

"You fiend," Veigar shouted, "what black magic is this, that you would be able to trap the master of evil.

 _You forgot tiny,_ His summoner said.

Veigar had steam coming out of his head from that jibe, "SILENCE FOOL!"

Then, a small flock of ravens surrounded the tiny mage.

"Bird Beam," the swain bot said.

Each raven opened it's mouth and unleashed a beam of magical energy.

Viegar was hit by an incredible amount of pain, probably due to the five ravens around him, attacking him with pure magical energy. He tried to move but he was so s….l….o…..w….

Then, the ravens broke of their attack. Veigar turned around. There was not way he would get out of this alive, so he might as well try to take one down with him.

Veigar threw a ball of energy at the Swain, quickly followed by a huge cube of pure magic.

"Die!" Veigar shouted.

Swain stumbled back from the first attack. When the second one hit, it exploded, creating an explosion of dust.

"Yes!" Veigar said.

Veigar danced with joy, he had overcome the enemy. He WAS the strongest….wait. Something was wrong. He should have head that an enemy has been slain. Why didn't he…oh.

A green ball of torment flew out of the smokescreen. It hit Veigar full in the face, and he was blasted back. Veigar crashed into his tower and slumped to the floor.

 _Hey Veigar._ His summoner said.

"What?" Veigar muttered.

 _Not regretting yet._

Veigar let out an ancient verbal curse of anger and hate not fit the T rating of this fanfiction.

The last thing Veigar saw was the Swain bot emerge from the smoke screen, a shield slowly fading from existence.

 **An Ally Has Been Slain**

Darius and Garen were on guard. After what happened in the two lower lanes, these two warriors were not going to fall as well.

"Ok," Garen said, "we know that our enemies have both powered up and obtained new abilities."

"Yeah," Darius agreed. He hated the fact that he needed to help a Demacian, but the situation called for their cooperation. Also, he didn't want to get on a certain Noxians bad side, "Many of their abilities have increased in range and power. Also, such as in the case of the Swain bot, Veigar said that he used Sivir's spell shield."

"Right," the commander of the Dauntless Vanguard agreed, "and Janna said that both Morg and Jinx were able to turn invisible."

"Hey, watch it," Darius warned, "they are teleporting in."

The two commanders readied their weapons as the red beams of light descended from the heavens and onto two minions. Two figures appeared, then three…four…

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SHYVANA'S?!" Darius asked.

Three Shyvana's and one Mordekaiser had taken the place of one Shyvana and one Mordekaiser.

"Less talking, more fighting," Garen responded as he ran at one of the Shyvana's. He jumped up in the air landing a powerful blow on her head. Then he started to spin. Garen spun and spun and spun and spun and spun, slicing at anything in his path.

Darius would not be shown up by some Demacian. He ran forward, throwing his axe and grabbing another one of the Syvanas, pulling her to him. He also spun, cutting deeply into her stomach. The Shyvana fell, and then exploded, knocking both Garen and Darius back.

Darius slowly stood up, "Shaco's ability, should've seen that coming."

Garen also stood up, only to be hit by a mace, coming out of the ground and forcefully connecting with his jaw. The Mordekasier bot then threw it's mace at Garen. The mace dented the knights armor, lodging into is. Mordekaiser then grabbed a chain that was attached to his mace and pulled. Garen was dragged forward, landing at the feet of his enemy. Mordekaiser then wrenched his mace out of Garen's armor and brought it down upon Garen.

Garen raised his blade just in time, but the force of Morekaiser's blow forced the might of Demacia onto one knee and broke his defense. Fluidly, Mordekaiser spun and delivered a powerful double-handed strike. The mace connected with Garen's head and Garen fell.

 **An Ally Has Been Slain**

Darius was about to run forward when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He spun around only for the Shyvana bot's fist to connect with his face.

Darius stumbled back, his hand gripping his nose, blood flowing freely from it, "Gah, that hurt, woman."

The Shyvana bot smiled and then ran at her prey. However, what crashed into Darius was not a half-dragon woman, but a half-dragon dragon. Darius tumbled back at the contact, but then jumped up as high as he could when he found his footing. Raising his axe over his head, he descended, bringing his axe down onto the dragon's head.

Darius smiled when he felt his axe make contact. However, his smile disappeared when he realized that his blow had not killed the beast. All he could do was stand there, looking as light illuminated the darkness of Shyvana's throat and he was engulfed in flames.

 **An Ally Has Been Slain**

* * *

Ok, I remembered what I wanted to say. First off, these "bots of doom" are by no means the Doom Bots that we have come to know and hate. These are special doom bots, created for the sole purpose of advancing the plot. Please do not get the two confused. If you do not see any difference between the two, well, I am sure you will in the next few chapters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you so wish.

Ciao,

SeaJade


	5. The Throws

Howdy All, SeaJade here. Sorry for the long break but it couldn't be helped. Well, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kris and Abel sat back smirking at the display before them. In less than a minute, a team that was winning the game by four turrets, one inhibiter and eleven kills, had just been aced.

Needless to say, the crowd was shocked. The murmuring and discontentment of the spectators was replaced with stunned silence. Even Draven's fan club couldn't find any words.

Ashe's mouth hung open, "What did you two do?"

"Ashe," Kris said shaking his head, "no good magician would ever reveal his hand that easily."

"We programmed the bots with a learning program," said Abel, "since this is their first actual battle simulation they came in knowing only as much as a regular bot, but as the battle progresses they accumulate the knowledge on their opponent's weak points and strengths."

"Abel!"

Abel just gave a shrug, "why shouldn't people know about what we did?"

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," Kris sighed.

"But that still doesn't explain on how they can use other champions move sets," a voice behind them stated.

"Oh, hey Jayce," Abel said, "Well, we just took the programming from our Bots of Doom version 1, and installed it into these ones. Now they are Doom Bots that can learn as they fight."

"They why were they fighting like regular bots in the beginning?" the scientist asked.

"That is because of these," Kris said holding up his right hand.

"A watch?" Jayce asked.

"These watches can remotely activate that programming," Kris explained, "we were waiting for the perfect moment to catch them off guard before activating it."

Jayce looked at the watch with a 'I really want to figure out all of that item's secrets' look. Abel sighed, "I'll let you look at the watch after the match if you want."

Jayce coughed in his hand, "Well, if you're offering."

Kris and Abel sat back down and returned their attention to the match.

The game was still only about fifteen minutes in, so death timers will still relatively short. The five champions had revived and set out back to their lanes to defend the inner turrets. The Bots of Doom v. 2 had destroyed all three outer turrets in a matter of seconds.

 _They work fast_ , Janna commented to her team.

 _Noooo,_ the tiny master of evil replied sarcastically.

Janna rolled her eyes and continued to walk ahead of Draven to help speed him back to lane. The Jinx bot was pushing and within seconds her onslaught would be destroying the tower.

"Janna," Draven said.

"Yes, Draven?"

Draven swallowed. Normally he would never ask help of anyone as he was DRAVEN! the most perfect man alive. However, in this situation he could not take any chances, "Do you think you can flash behind them and maelstrom them into the tower for a kill?"

Janna's eyes lit up, normally no one ever asked her to play aggressively, and here was Draven of all people, asking her to set up a few kills for him. She nodded and headed into the jungle to get the jump on the Jinx bot. Something in the back of her mind warned her about the whereabouts of Morgana, but she had plenty of vision up, if Morgana was nearby, she would know.

Draven threw his axes at minions with incredible strength, speed, and accuracy. Each axe bounced off a minion and right back into Draven's hands. When the enemy minion wave was almost depleted, Draven gave Janna the signal.

Janna flew out of the bush and flashed right behind the enemy Jinx and unleashing a fury of wind that surrounded her. The Jinx bot was blown back by the power of the wind and flew into the turrets range. Draven hurled both axes at her, clearing out the remaining minions and knocking Jinx back slightly, when a tornado that Janna had expertly created just a few seconds before the engage, tore through the battlefield and sent the Jinx bot flying into the air.

Draven timed Jinx's descent and gathered up all his considerable might into his arms. Releasing his blades, they tore through the ground heading for the Jinx bot. However, just before they tore Jinx a new one, she disappeared.

"What!?" Draven exclaimed.

"Draven, behind you!" Janna warned.

Something hard hit Draven on the back of the head and he stumbled forward. Jinx had just clubbed the Noxian executioner on the back of the head with her minigun. Draven didn't fall however, and used his forward momentum to create some distance between the two to turn and throw and axe at the considerable weakened Jinx's face. Just before it hit however, a shield surrounded the Jinx bot and the axe harmlessly bounced off it.

"Really," Draven complained, "Shen's ult too?"

The shield surrounding Jinx disappeared and Morgana had appeared. Janna had barely got out a 'Run!' before dark bindings had filled the area. Janna created her own shield around her ADC as they both attempted to evade the enemies' attacks. However, they could only evade for so long and they both were hit by the dark magic snare. Trapped in place, they saw Jinx preparing a rocket, much larger than the normal Jinx could ever prepare.

With a crazed laugh, the Jinx bot launched the SUPER GIGA MEGA GIGANTIC DEATH ROCKET at Draven and Janna, who, although not near each other, were both in range of this ultimate attack.

With the binding still surrounding them, they resigned to their fate. "This is gunna hurt," Draven said.

However, Draven didn't close his eyes like Janna. No, he stared at his impending doom like a man even to the last second. He started down his fate. Why? Because he was no normal man. He was Draaaaaven, the glorious executioner.

The two took the attack full on and were obliterated. The Jinx bot and Morgana bot turned their attention to the turret, quickly taking it down. As Jinx began to back, Draven's blades, which had previously disappeared form the map, came hurtling back towards the scene of the fight. Furthermore, Draven not being there to catch them, the axes continued to cut through the ground, slicing through the Jinx bot before it could evade. The Jinx bot fell to the ground and moved no more.

 **An enemy has been slain!**

Meanwhile, the other two lanes fared no better. Darius had come mid to help Veigar fend off the Swain bot, who seemed to be able to have an endless supply of mana. The two were now fending off wave and wave of minions under a slowly decaying inhibitor turret.

Garen fared a little better up top as even though he was fighting a 2v1, his massive health regeneration kept him in the fight. His defensive capabilities would only get him through so much so even he was forced to stay under the protection of his turret, and each minute passing made him wonder further if he could survive if his two enemies decided to tower dive.

Suddenly a warning for MIA rang in his head from the bot lane. The Jinx bot had been slain but the Morgana bot had disappeared into the jungle. Garen signaled the midlane to be careful as the Morgana bot was very likely to show up there. He was not disappointed.

Dark Bindings swarmed the mid lane and Darius and Veigar were both caught unawares. The ground underneath them suddenly started glowing as the whole area underneath their turret became tormented soil. Veigar's summoner quickly cleansed Veigar of his binding and flashed him away, not before Veigar put a ring of petrifying magic around the entrance into their base.

Darius stood, trying to ignore the damage he was taking and focused on the creeps that were still in his range. He thought that the ring Veigar had put up would protect him for a few moments but then both Morgana and Swain walked right through, shields fading form existence.

"Oh, right," Darius muttered to himself as he was finally freed from his imprisonment. Darius threw out his battle axe and grabbed Swain and brought him close. Then, readying his axe he spun around in a giant circle, cleaving everything in his path. The swain bot stepped closer to Darius and grabbed the shaft of his axe mid-swing.

Darius couldn't believe it. Someone had managed to stop the force of his attack with one hand. Darius let go of his axe and jumped back trying to get some distance, but the Swain bot had other ideas. Talons erupted from the ground, holding Darius in place as Swain morphed into a monstrous creature. Ravens swarmed the Hand of Noxus and the giant of a man fell to his knees.

"Take this!" a voice cried.

Veigar had finally come back and had summoned a concentrated cube of magic and hurled it at Swain. Swain immediately coated himself in a golden aura and the attack harmlessly dissipated against the impenetrable gold. Swain's crows, however, where not affected by this golden field and continued to attack the rooted Darius, finally drawing out his life's final breath before switching targets to the future evil overlord of Runeterra.

Morgana by this point had finished taking the already considerably damaged tower down, and the hoard of minions by her side were making quick work of the inhibitor.

Veigar knew he had little choice, using his powers, he summoned a bolt of magic to descent from the heavens to smite the Morgana bot. Noticing the incoming attack, Morgana had once again, surrounded herself with a shield of magic and the attack caused minimal damage to her. The minions surrounding her, however, did not have that sort of protection and all fell to Veigar's power.

 _Garen, I need your help! Mid lane has lost; we can't let them win here!_ Veigar instructed.

 _Wow,_ Veigar's summoner commented, _asking for help I see. You're not that strong after all._

Veigar, in a complete moment of not being in character, ignored the provocations of his summoner and focused on the enemies before him. Swain's golden protection had faded and he had retaken his human form. Veigar knew that the only reason he was alive was because the bots prioritized the inhibitor over him, but as soon as they destroyed their current target, he would be soon to follow.

The familiar sound of an incoming teleport sounded behind him. Veigar backed up to the protection of the two nexus towers and stood beside the Might of Demacia.

"Two against two huh," Garen said.

"Yup-" Veigar said before correcting himself, "make that four against two."

Two teleports from the enemy team had just been initiated, bringing Mordekaiser and Shyvanna to the front lines.

"Four against four," Janna said.

Janna and Draven had just respawned and took their places besides their teammates.

"Just focus on defense for now and we can still win!" Garen said.

The four braced themselves as the inhibitor finally fell and their enemies started to advance to end the game.

Magic and weapons ready, the four remaining defenders of the Blue teams' nexus prepared to fight the most important battle of the game. At least that was their intent.

A SUPER GIGA MEGA GIGANTIC DEATH ROCKET came flying from the enemies fountain, down the midlane, through the fog of war, and appeared right out of nowhere hurtling towards the four champions who wanted to look cool and stood next to each other.

Garen was the first to react. He sprung forward, trying to keep the squishy targets behind him. He only got one step in before the Jinx ultimate crashed into him and exploded, instantly obliterating the three behind him and taking about a fifth of his health away.

 **Enemy Triple Kill!**

Now, Demacian's weren't known for swearing, but if there was any time in his life that Garen came close, it wasn't this time. That time was probably when he realized that Ezreal and his sister were going out behind his back, but that's another story.

Garen stood there in shocked silence before being hit simultaneously by the four approaching Bots of Doom. With his health, it took them a good three seconds to finally destroy the Demacian tank, but ultimately their nexus was besieged with no one to defend.

The four bots quickly made work of the two towers, and the nexus turret was two hits away from falling when the bots suddenly stopped. Then all four bots walked right into the fountain and died from the great energy beam of ultimate despair.

Darius spawned surrounded by the bodies of his foes, but quickly ran past them and towards the Nexus. Although the champions were all gone, the minions were not and were slowly taking down the last of the Nexsus' health.

Battle axe swinging, Darius made quick work of the minions and drew the aggro of the incoming super minions.

 _Watch out for Jinx._ Darius' summoner said.

Darius just grunted and cleaved a super minion in half.

 _Or never mind,_ the voice sounded again.

Darius' face took a puzzled look before he glanced again back towards the nexus. Jinx, form out of nowhere, had appeared in between the fountain and the nexus and had suck out her tongue and pulled an eyelid down at Darius. Jinx jumped into the fountain as well, but not before shooting one final rocket at the nexus.

Darius lunged forward as the great energy beam of ultimate despair made quick work of the Jinx bot. The rocket struck true and the Nexus exploded into a million pieces, ending the game.

* * *

So, I still do not know when the next chapter will be published as my schedule is pretty hectic right now, but I have not forgotten about this so please

remain patient and I will strive to update whenever I can. Thank you.

Ciao,

SeaJade


End file.
